A Week Off
by MegaMindGoddess
Summary: Summaries are in the Chapters. Reviews. Please no negatives. You don't like how I came up with my fic, please just stop reading it. Note: Yes I know its out of character. Cover belongs to eleathyra on DeviantART. Revised
1. Chapter 1: I Never Done This

Summary: Its a week off of work for Megamind and Roxanne. How they going spent it? Things get hot in this chapter. Read on. This takes two months after Tighten Defeat.

(Friday AfterNoon)

Megamind was having the most wonderful day he could ask for. He was happily waiting for his lovely girlfriend to arrive at the lair. They had many things planed: dinner, a movie and talk for so many hours. He couldn't wait anymore. Being off of hero work for entire week was just what he needed. Most important was having her there enjoying it with him. She needed the relaxation. Luckily her boss is giving her a whole entire week to so she'll have all her time to share it with Megamind. He was so eager that he was pacing the floor back and forth. Willing to keep himself patient enough. He didn't want to have a frustration look on him when she arrives. Although it did bother him that her job at times kept her overtime. Whenever they made plans together her job always interfered, no matter if they just went for a coffee. Her boss one day interrupted just when the two where about to share a kiss at Starbucks. Roxanne had to quickly leave, leaving poor megs lips untouched. She of course apologized sending a text on his phone. He felt a little irritated not by her leaving without kissing him but for how of annoying boss she deals with. Not today, oh no this day was special because the two having an entire week off was just wonderful. And not have to worry about criminals or doing reports.

"Megamind!?" She called in her cheerful voice just as she was entering the lair.

"There's my girl!" He came up behind her, tenderly wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh you surprised me!" She giggled playfully.

"So-" he releases her from his grasp and takes her hand into his, "How was your day?" He starts walking her further into the lair.

"Well where to begin. My boss was all over me. She kept me busy. I don't even know where to start megs."

"Well-" He stops beside the couch, "Have a seat, relax for a little. Take your mind off. I don't want you to continue explaining sweetie. You may have a break down. So just relax, you had a hard day."

She sits down onto one of the coochin and leans her head back. Megamind could she was already tired. So the plans may have to be cancelled. But it depends on her. She already looks like she about to pass out from the way her head was propped back.

"Sweetie?" Megamind sits beside her.

"Mmm..." Her head lifts up to look at her blue boyfriend.

"Are you well enough for the dinner and movie? Minion had it prepared just for us. In fact he'll be gone for the rest of the night. So we have the lair all to ourselves." He said that last part so seductively.

"And-" He moves more closer, "No brainbots." He added.

"No one but us two?" She asked

"Only us sweetie." He places a feather like kiss on her neck.

"I love when you give me kisses like that." She leans her head back again, hoping he would continue to kiss her neck.

"Then I'll just have to do that some more, won't I?"

"Please kiss my neck Megamind." She pleaded

"Oh I need you to mean it."

"Megamind please kiss my neck." She begged

"That's better." He whispers into her ear. There he picked her up into his arms placing her into his lap.

Roxanne raised her head back just enough to give him more access. She suddenly felt a little bare, her dress was halfway hanging down her shoulders as he held his mouth against her neck. She felt his even breathing, his lips, his closed eyes. She could feel his heart beating, the rhythm speeding up with every passing second. He held her face up toward his. His emerald green eyes were so beautiful, just full of want. But what got him was her beauty that made him ache inside. Her sapphire blue eyes where so attracting. Her slender neck drew him. And he kissed it tenderly. She melted slightly in his arms, weakening as he held her tight. His mouth moved up her neck to her chin, her cheeks. His mouth trailed, lingering here and there, until it reached her lips. She turned limp in his arms. He held her up as his mouth covered hers, suckling at her bottom lip lightly as her small tongue escaped from between her small even teeth. His tongue slid between his lips to meet hers, their lips entwining as she wrapped her arms around him. Her strength seemed to have fled, and she was like a rag doll as he picked her up off of the couch, kissing her mouth more passionately as he brought her close to him. He wanted to take her away and keep her safe with him, to take her to his bed, to share everything with her, to give up everything for her, to live for her smile alone, forgetting his life as a hero of metro city to fighting bad guys. As he felt her warm body pressed against his, he felt her dress was sliding a little more down. He had wanted her so long, so bad. He'd loved her so desperately.

"Bedroom..." She whispers into his ear.

"I need you. I need to see you, and touch you. I...I love you Roxanne." He hesistately said.

"I love you to Megamind but you seem nervous. You sure you want to?"

"Roxanne I wanted you for so long. I have to admit I never done it before but as long as I have you I feel I am ready to try."

"I'll try." He agreed with himself.

"Bedroom..." She whispers into his ear again.

The moment he had her right where he wanted her. His room.

"Oh Megamind,"

"I just want to have you." She started walking away to towards his bed, he could take no more. Megamind furiously walked behind her, grabbed her arm, turned her around, and smashed his lips into hers. She was taken away by this but loved it. She parted her lips to allow him entrance as their tongues danced and massaged each other. Megamimd grabbed hold her hips for some balance as Roxanne firmly placed her arms around his neck pulling his face closer into hers. His tongue moved along each of her teeth and the top and bottom of her mouth at a very slow and enticing pace that send Roxanne in a crazed daze as she bit down on his lower lip. It didn't hurt him but only aroused him even more. They broke away for a moment. He pulled down the zipper that was in front of Roxanne dress. Slowly pulled it down as he kissed and bit all over her neck. Soft then louder moans escaped her mouth. He then licked up the hollow of her throat, which seemed to drive her crazier. Megamind had fully unzipped the front her dress that now exposed her full cleavage and the image of a braless Roxanne. Megamind kissed down to between her breasts. His mouth encompassed her right nipple as his hands went all over her breasts and massage them. Slight sucking sounds could be heard and Roxanne's moaning further encouraged him as her hands stroked the back of his neck and his head. Then he switched to her other breast and encompassed the other nipple as well doing the same. Roxanne feeling weak in the knees had to take this to the bed. She was feeling pleasure shoot throughout her body. In that moment she had pushed Megamind down on the bed. Within a minute she had taken off his Leather outfit. He had a nervous look upon him. He tried to get up but Roxanne grabbed his wrists and pinned them down. She quickly grabbed the rope he had under the bed and tied Megamind wrists to the bed board.

"Roxanne I never done this." He tells her again as he swallows hard.

She kisses him softly.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you. Relax ok?" She gives him a comforting smile

"Alright my love. Please be a little gentle." He takes a deep breath.

"I'll be gentle."

She started tracing kisses along his jawline and down his neck where she herself licked up the hollow of his throat then crawled down his body with trailing kisses. Megamind could only groan in pleasure as she kissed all over his chest and down. Her fingers then hooked on to the hem of his boxers and very slowly. Megamind gasped as her fingers ran from the base of his manhood to the tip. One hand cupped his testicles and her tongue swirled around the tip before taking him fully into her mouth. She looked up as He threw his head back onto the pillow from seeing Roxanne take him fully in her mouth. He let out a lost, soft moan but then She quickened her pace a bit and began to slowly moan louder. His eyes were beginning to roll into the back of his head. She went faster and fast and one hand rubbed his testicles furiously and her other moving slowly and playfully along his chest. The sweat from her forehead dripped on to Megamind down there and it turned him on more. Roxanne then started moving her head slowly on him and felt his legs beginning to shake. "Roxanne..." was all megamind could moan from his mouth. She slowly pulled her head up. She didn't want the fun to end just then. She kissed the tip of it, which caused it to twitch a bit as she kissed up his body towards his neck.

Roxanne kissed and sucked all over his neck as she removed the rope and allow him to sit up. They then became embroiled in a passionate kiss as she dug her nails right into his back and lightly scratched down. He bite her lower lip over and over just making Roxanne mad with lust and passion. His hands went to her hips where he slowly removed the dress completely off and her lacy panties. She was now fully naked on his bed allowing Megamind to take in the sight of her body. He then laid on top of her and wanted to waste no time. He kissed down her body. Moving his mouth over every inch of her. He reached her abdomen and flicked his tongue on her bellybutton. He parted her legs just enough to lay between them. He than kissed along her inner thighs as his index and middle finger were teasing her clit. A chill went throughout her body when he touched that right spot. He then took his mouth and explored her. His tongue moving slowly up and down her clit until he buried his tongue deep inside her. She couldn't help it. She was moaning loudly and very passionately. He licked and sucked all over as he inserted two fingers deep inside her. She arched her back and moaned louder as she let him work his magic. Up and down, left and right, all round were the directions he moved them inside her. His tongue licked her in so many ways she never felt any man do before him.

"Megamind..."

"Unnnfff yes please baby!"

Exploding sounds and words filled the room but he kept his mouth and fingers where he wanted them. Stroking his tongue over her sensitive clit and two thin fingers thrusting her entrance.

"I-I can't hold oh god. Megamind!"

She moaned as loud as she could telling him she had climaxed. Megamind sat up to knees starring down at his lover that was breathing heavy.

"...take me." She breathed out.

"But-"

But before she says anymore his mouth was clashing with hers. He knew what the consequence was: condom. He knew that. Luckily one was already set-aside on the nightstand. Soon as he had it on he couldn't wait anymore. She spread her legs wider and wrapped them around his hips. Megamind took a deep breath and plunged himself deep into her with one swift thrust. They both moans in ecstasy. The warmth and wetness they felt between them drove them mad. He wasn't taking anything slow right now. His thrusts were fast and hard. His face was buried into her chest licking all over until he pulled up to kiss, lick, and bite all over her jawline, neck, lips, whatever body part of hers that had been untouched by his lips. They called each other's names in loud moans and groans. He went faster and harder than earlier. Going in and out of her. She started practically screaming. She quickly made a move and she was now on top of him, riding him as her hand went up and down his chest with the moans growing louder from his mouth. He went so much deeper inside her. He felt a twitch in his manhood and she felt her tightening around him. They were closing to climax. Each taking their time now. Faster, harder, and deeper thrusting and riding until they both gave out a deep breath and yelled out each other's name in an intense scream.

"Megamind!"

"Roxanne!"

He released into her and she released herself on top of him. Their bodies twitching in pain and pleasure as they scream. She collapsed on top of him and they both tried their best to gain their breath back.

"Megamind..."

"Roxanne..."

They tried saying each names but they both were breathing heavy.

"I-I love...you," they said at the same time.

Neither them had the strength the laugh though. To tired to even move. Megamind emerald green eyes stayed focused on her. They watched as she was breathing heavy just as he was.

"So that was sex?" He just had to ask that.

She manages to catch her breath. And looks up at her blue boyfriend that was looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes...love that was sex. I got to say you...were amazing. Your first time. You sure you never done it?"

He raises his head to kiss her cheek to reassure her.

"No love this is my first." His head falls back down onto the pillow, eyes focused onto the ceiling again, "Although I did read some books about it. And I was nervous. But all these years of kidnapping you, I've been wanting you for so long. I didn't think I was going to good my first, so I am a little surprised."

"I'm amazed. It was like...wow. I tell you hun you did good. But I know I'll sore by tomorrow."

"Sweetie?" He raises his head once more to look into her sapphire eyes, "You feeling hungry?"

"Mmm only by a lot." She smiles.

"Well lets get ourselves straighten up and go eat. And if you're up for it, a movie. Sounds good?"

"Well let me get up."

He smiles at her.

'Good luck with that sweetie'

He says to himself. Roxanne manage to get herself up but feeling as she did, there was no way she wanted that dress back on. So she had to ask.

"Sweetie?" She tried staying relaxed.

"Mm..." He replied still with his sweet smile upon him

"May I borrow a t-shirt? No way I'm getting into my dress." She stuck with that excuse.

"Sure sweetheart. Any shirt you want. Go ahead. Closet is behind you." He directed with his index finger.

"Thanks hun."

She didn't mind which shirt though. None really mattered. She just wanted to be comfortable. Randomly she selected an AC/DC t-shirt. Not carrying what it looked it. Once she had the shirt and her underwear on she was out the door for the kitchen.

"Meet you there!" She shouted back.


	2. Chapter 2: Relaxing Time

Summary: After their private time together in the bedroom and the dinner it was time to relax on the couch. Read on.

Megamind was the one who always picked the movies. Roxanne didn't mind, she seen them all. Throughout his collection he picked a Disney classic "bambi" Roxanne kind of gave an odd look the kind like "sure why not look"

The moment he stuck the movie into the dvd player and sat himself onto the couch Roxanne scooted close next to him. She really didn't want anything to do with the movie; her focus was more on megamind. He would notice it every once in awhile that her eyes were starring up at him. He wondered what this woman was thinking. As the movie continued on through the scenes Roxanne began to feel a little drowsy. Her eyes would open and shut during scenes. When it came to the part where the mother got shot Roxanne was fast asleep against her boyfriend. He hadn't notice until she made a low moan. But he didn't bother turn the movie off yet. Soon he became tired. His eyes opened and shutted open and shutted.

"Okay bedtime."

Gently he pushed Roxanne over to the other side so that he could get up to turn off the movie.

When all that was done he walked back over to his lover, instead of waking her he lifted her up into his arms. It made her wake only for a minute. Megamind pulled her close to his chest just wanting her close. She felt safe. When he made his way to the bedroom he closed the door behind him and continued walking to the bed. He walked to the left side placing her down.

'Should I remove the t-shirt off?'

He asked himself, wondering what consequence he would wake up to if Roxanne found herself naked. Whatever the consequence was he needed to have less clothing. After removing everything but his boxers he climbed into bed next to her. She being in a t-shirt didn't seem to bother him. It would feel nice though to have her peached skin touching his blue skin but he didn't want to undress her while she slept.

'Maybe another time'

He cruddled up against her. His legs curved into hers. His left arm lying across her stomach. And his right arm was pulling her til her back was against his chest. He wanted to hold her in his arms. Securing her. Just feeling her warmth. To know she is right beside him. Megamind soon drifted to sleep, happily with Roxanne in his arms.

Authors note: I know this was a short chapter. The next ones will be a little more longer. My apologies.


	3. Chapter 3: Spending The Day Together

Summary: Having a week off was great. Spending it together is even more greater. Megamind and Roxanne decide they need to spend it out of the lair. Where will they go? Read on.

(Saturday)

The two lovers had not yet waken from the previous make out session last night. They were very deeply asleep. Not noticing that minion never returned. The lair was completely quiet. No brainbots buzzing around. Nothing. Absolute silence. Megamind started to feel an uneasy feeling in his stomach. This woke him up. He knew something was wrong, very wrong. He didn't bother to wake Roxanne. Quietly and slowly as possible he moved her out of his arms. When he got the bedroom door open he tiptoed out. There he was in the hallway; all quiet, no minion. He continued down the hall til he was now in the center of the lair. No minion.

'Okay this is scary, where's my friend? I swear I'll kill him for making me worry'

"Minion?"

"Sir?" He sits up from the couch.

"Where in the world have you been?!"

"Sir I've been here the whole time. I feel asleep out here after coming back. I was so tired."

"You made me worry!" Megamind throws his arms in the air in frustration.

"I didn't want to wake you!" He snaps back

"Well next time text me."

"Megamind?!" Roxanne calls from the bedroom.

"Thanks, you woke poor Roxanne up." Megamind points the finger at him.

"You always blame me!"

"Megamind!" She calls louder.

Megamind turns to the hall, "I'm coming sweetie! Hold on!" He looks back at minion, "Mm no breakfast this morning. I going to take her home for the moment to pack up clothes."

"She spent the night here?"

"We fell asleep. I want to ask her if she wants to spend the week here, considering me and her have a week off."

"Well don't make it a last minute thing. Go ask before you take her home. Women hate last minute things."

"I'll remember that."

Moments later he had her beneath him, happy as ever. Her answer was "yes" He was so happy that he couldn't stop kissing her. Roxanne was not able to pull away for even a second. Every time she did his lips where back on hers, kissing her fully. How much he wanted to take her. Though it was not the right moment. Minion being there they would scar him for life. Nights were always the best.

"Mm..." She finally pulled away, "Megamind as much as I want your lips all over me it is not the best time to do it. Minion being here and all. Night would be better."

"I'm sorry. I just happy you said yes. Now we got to go back to your place for your clothing. Although you do look sexy in my t-shirts."

"Not appropriate to wear around here hun."

"I don't mind. If he wasn't here you could wear a bra and underwear for all I care." He sorts of smirks at that.

"Megamind." She giggles, "I would not do that. Even he wasn't here I probably just for you wear a tank top and shorts."

"That's still hot love. Heck you could be naked if you wanted to."

"Okay...that's...a no." Her face turns red from blushing

"I'm kidding sweetie."

"Anyway what our plains for today hun?"

"Well considering now your spending the week with me you need clothes of course. So we'll go to your apartment, then we'll go have lunch; you pick this time, and then any other thing that comes to mind we'll go from there. I don't know much to do around here. I still feel uncomfortable around others. I do not like them starring at me. Its nerve racking for me. Its makes me want to dehydrate them for starring and-"

Her sudden laughter interrupts him.

"What's funny?!"

She stops, "I'm sorry sweetheart. Its just funny how you react to people who stare at you."

"I don't like it. They have no business to stare. Only ones who I allow are you and minion-"

Her laughter interrupts again

"Roxanne! C'mon I'm being serious."

"Sorry hun. You just have to ignore them. People stare. Like it or not. Hun all you can do is not pay attention to them. Eventually they'll move on."

"I'll try but if I can't ignore then I'm going home. Sweetie I just have a problem with people starring. I'm not use to it. Honest. I want them to leave us alone. Only person in this whole city that I want is you. You only make me happy not them. Sweetie if I could drop this hero thing I would, I would move somewhere else with you and minion. And not care about the others. They do not mean a thing to me. I feel no compassion for those humans, only you. But I am their guardian so til then I'm stuck being their hero. I never wanted it, I wanted to be accepted. Being the villain, I didn't want that either. I have metro manh to blame. He made me that way. And I guess I felt jealous cause believing he had you as his girlfriend. That just made it all hell for me. I wanted you. So taking drastic measures, I kidnapped you, hoping you would fall for me but it seemed you laughed at me like all the others. But I did not give up on you. I knew one day you would come to your senses to be with me. Because deep down you knew you felt safe with me than any other guy you ever been with. I know you felt negative vibs being next to metro manh

but-" Her lips press onto his. Megamind could feel her warmth. He knew at that moment he didn't need to explain anymore. When their lips parted they both smiled up at each other.

"I understand how you feel about people Megamind. If you don't want to go out for lunch, we can another time."

"No I will try for today. Just for you my love."

"That's what I want to hear. So I guess I have to get back in my dress."

"No you don't I got sweats that'll fit you just perfect. We'll go to your apartment after lunch. It already is noon sweetheart. And you don't have to look good. You're already beautiful."

She giggles, "Sweetie I didn't wear a bra, remember? I was braless last night. We have to go too my place."

"Oh right. Yeah I would not allow anyone to see my Roxanne braless but me. Okay well than at least put a pair of sweats on and we'll head to your place. Are you going to pack or wait after we eat?"

"I might as well hun. It's no fun to double back. That way we can come back here or go wherever you want to."

"That'll be fine. So out of that same closet you got the t-shirt from there are sweats hanging on hangers. Just pick any."

"Thanks sweetie."

Roxanne place then onto Lunch Together

The invisible drove all the way to Roxanne apartment. When they arrived Megamind just waited in the car because there was no point going in if she was just packing. Besides he didn't know what she needed anyways. It was best that she packed for herself.

Moments later she came out with one suitcase in hand. Megamind popped open the trunk for her. Once all that was done she got back into the car. Right after buckling her seat belt Megamind quickly asked before driving off,

"Alright sweetie where to? You're picking. Oh did you put a bra on?"

"Yes sweetheart I have one on. Anyways they're not many nice restaurants out here only that one we went to when you were Bernard, but that brings back a painful memory for us both. So that one we'll hold off for a while. Let's see: Denny's, apple bee's, red lobster, chilies," She continued naming them off. Megamind disagreed with the ones she named so far.

"I don't know sweetie. Which one do you think you'll feel comfortable with?"

"Mm...You didn't say ihop. So I'll give that one a try. I heard they got good pancakes."

"I agree.

A few minutes later the car pulled into a close by parking spot. Megamind was the first to get out. Roxanne followed after. When they got up to the front of the restaurant he opened the door for his lover like a gentlemen.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"You are welcome my dear." He smiled back

The hostess greeted the couple them with a welcoming smile.

"Good evening welcome to ihop, how many?"

"Two please." Roxanne answered

"Okay it'll be just about 20 minutes. Name?"

"Roxanne ritchi."

"Thanks."

The hostess hands a timer to them. Megamind looks at the device with a confused look. When they went to sit on a waiting bench Megamind couldn't stop looking at the device in Roxanne hand.

"Sweetie, what's that she handed you?"

"A timer silly. It will let use know when 20 minutes passed. It vibrates or makes some kind of beeping noise."

"Oh. Roxanne?"

"Yes hun?"

He leans to whisper in her ear, "They're starring."

She sighs and looks at the couple across of them. Without saying anything she gave them a look like 'quiet starring look' the couple turned away.

She whispers into his ear, "Better?"

"Thank you." He whispers back.

"Anyway, at least it's not to busy here."

"No it aint bad." He agreed, "I like this song, who is by? And what's the title?"

Roxanne listens to the song. For a moment she forgets. Her mind was just so focused on the song. It was so beautiful.

'Love song Requiem' She said to herself.

"Sweetie?"

"Huh?" She snaps back into reality.

"The song?"

"Oh its love song requiem by trading yesterday."

"I like it."

"Sorry I was listening it for a minute. I was trying to remember the name."

"That's okay love." He looks at his watch, "15 minutes."

"Huh?"

"I said 15 minutes."

"Oh sorry that song I just can't stop listening to it."

"No problem. At least you're focused on something else and not the people surrounding us."

"I got my iPod if you want to use it to relax yourself hun." She offers.

"I'll be okay." He rejects it, "The music in here is just fine."

"You sure?" She tries again.

"I'm positive. I'll be just fine. Anyways, what else can we do in this city?"

"Well there's the beach, museums, the park, amusement park that's filled with rides. There's a lot to do hun."

"What place had rides sweetie?"

"Well there's castles and coasters-" She stops to think for a moment.

"What else sweetie?"

"I'm not sure. But there are plenty of attractions out here."

"The beach sounds good. No never mind. Those humans will stare at me."

"Oh Megamind you got to learn to ignore them hun. You can't just stay forever hidden in your lair. I know you don't feel comfortable around them cause the way you got treated and all. But that don't mean all humans hate you. There are many who appreciate what you do. And that's the people in this city. They feel greatful for what you do. Many have now accepted you. Even metro man. I'm sure one day he'll apologize for what he done to you. And what you said about me laughing at you, hun I never laughed at you. In fact I was impressed with your work even though they failed. You never gave up. That's what I like about you. Your sweet, generous, and kind hearted. You were never evil you just were confused of who you really were. That path you took was not your fault. Everyone here knows you did not cause any harm. Even me. You never put me in any danger. The only one who really was evil was Hal. You were nothing like him. I never felt so much fear. Til this day I feel more safer with you than any person I've been with. I don't trust anyone else. I-" The timer interrupts.

"We'll talk at the table. C'mon time to be seated."

Megamind and Roxanne were seated near a window at a booth table. They were siting across each other.

"So I'll start you off with drinks." The girl hostess looks at Roxanne.

"I'll have ice tea please."

"Okay," She turns to Megamind, "Sir?"

"I'll have a coke."

"Okay. Well I'll be back with your drinks."

"Thank you." They both said.

Megamind picked up his menu and begin to look at the selections. Roxanne already knew what she wanted: Salad and a turkey sandwich. She wasn't big on cheeseburgers or anything that was too much. She kept it small. As for Megamind he had no idea what he wanted. Everything on the menu sounded delightful. The pancakes looked divine.

"Okay here are your drinks. Need a few more minutes?"

"I'm ready."

"Okay."

"I'll have the turkey combo sandwich."

"What kind of of side you want with that?"

"A salad please."

"Alright. Sir what would you like?" She kindly asks.

"I need a few more minutes." He replies kindly back...

"Okay. I'll back in a few."

Roxanne could see his frustration. She knew he was hiding it all inside. The way he was looking at the menu was quite clear that if anyone was going to ask if he was ready he would probably get a little loud.

"Sweetie do you want me to order for you?"

He puts the menu down, "Will you? I'm getting a little frustrated with it. Order the pancake breakfast for me please. And thank you sweetheart."

"Waitress?"

She comes back over, "My apologies my names Becky. Are you ready to order sir?"

"I'll order for him. He wants the pancake breakfast please."

"Everything with it: eggs, bacon, sausage?"

He just nods.

"Okay we'll have that done about 10 to 15 minutes and miss yours is about done."

"Okay thanks you."

"Anything else?" She asks before walking away.

"Can we get more to drink?"

"Okay one minute."

When she came back with the drinks she also had Roxanne plate in hand.

"Here you are ma'am"

"Thank you."

"And sir yours will be done just about 10 minutes."

He nods again.

"Sorry he's a little nervous being here."

"Oh that's okay. I understand. I'll be back with your food sir."

"Thank you." He replies this time. The hostess walks away.

"So finishing what I was saying before the timer interrupted me. I love you Megamind and I love every second being around you."

"And I love you to Roxanne. I always loved you. I enjoy every minute, every hour, and every day being with you.

You make me the happiest as I every could be."

Minutes after his food arrived the two began eating their lunch together.

The Beach

An hour later they were back on the road again driving towards the beach. Roxanne could see the nervous look on his face. She wanders what he was thinking in his mind. When her arm brushed up against his she could feel him shaking.

"Hun?" She head turns to him.

"Yes sweetie."

He answers keeping his eyes on the road.

"You're shaking, you okay?"

"I'll be alright." He tried to lie.

"I'm worried about you."

"I'll be okay. I promise my love."

Minutes later Megamind had pulled up into a near parking spot close enough to the beach. He was not ready just yet to leave the invisible car. Roxanne however, she was totally prepared; having her bikini already in the car. As for Megamind, he sat still starring at all who were in the water, and laying in the sand. He admired the beauty: horizon, the waves, and the sand. But it bothered him of how many people were there. He felt very unsure of how he was going to handle this. When he turned his focus away from the view he suddenly gasped. Right in front of him was Roxanne removing her clothes that she had on earlier. Her shirt came off first, followed by her pants, socks and shoes.

"What?" She asks as she begins unhooking her bra.

"Mind I ask why you tease me?"

"I am changing into my bikini. There is no way I am changing in those oh whatever they call them."

"Sweetie I can not bare to look away, you know that. Please do this quickly or there is going to be consequences."

She unhooks the last hook on her bra, and there it slides off of her shoulders showing her peached rounded breasts. Megamind face turned violet-purple, he was having second thoughts that if she does not hurry and change into her bikini he won't be able to keep his hands off of her.

He tried so hard to look away. But what kept him from not turning away were her giggles. She was definitely teasing him now.

"You are so evil." He watches as she tease fully pulls down her underwear.

"And you like that. I could undress you." She offered.

He blushes again, "Maybe another time."

She just shrugs.

Soon as she was done getting her bikini on, Megamind did it after.

"I'll meet you out there." She informs as she opens her passenger door.

"Okay love."

Megamind watched as she made her way onto the sand. Once she found the perfect spot she just sat down onto the sand: warm and soft would best describe it. She didn't care if sand would get all over her. Roxanne just wanted some relaxation; mind off of work for once.

Minutes later her blue lover joined by her, not minding the sand either. No towel was needed. The sand was just right. Megamind leaned over to her placing a soft kiss apon her lips. Roxanne eyes closed taking his sweet kiss in. They knew making out was not allowed, but no one said they couldn't kiss each other. Megamind kept that in mind: no making out no matter how badly he wanted to. When the kiss broke, the two laid back onto the sand. They could feel the gentle breeze: hear the waves crashing on the shore, and see the seagulls flying in every direction. This was definitely a relaxing moment: no one bugged them, or even dared to stare. Megamind felt comfortable. Being alongside his lover was just perfect. But what he wanted more than anything was Roxanne. He wanted her so much that he couldn't stop thinking about what happen earlier in the car. Her getting undressed.

He was all fired up.

'It would be so wonderful to have sex on the beach' he said to himself.

'Being here on the beach with no one but us, that would be just so perfect'

Roxanne turned to her lover; he was gazing up at the clouds. She noticed he was smiling.

'What is he thinking?' She asked herself.

"Hun?" She taps him.

He turns onto to his side to look at her. He had the most beautiful smile apon his face.

'Something on his mind'

"Whatcha thinking about?" Her head rests on the palm of her hand.

"Us." He answered, still keeping his smile,

"But what about us?"

"Oh I was thinking about how badly I want you. You got me so turned on earlier, and I can't stop thinking about it. You got me in the mood sweetie."

"Well I was not going to change in those changing rooms or whatever. I prefer the invisible car."

"Right, and you did it. Especially to someone who wanted you for so long."

"Not a good idea." He added.

"Maybe I wanted to tease you."

"And you did. You got me turned on over here. I can't stop thinking about it."

"I'm so sorry love. We'll fix that little problem when we go back to the lair. But for now lets enjoy our time here."

"Sorry sweetie." He turns his back to her, "I'll focus on other stuff."

"Megamind-" She turns him back over, "You can think about us all you want. I don't mind. I know you want me; but here at the beach, is not the best to place for it. In public; in front of everyone. Hun I don't think so. I prefer it at home, meaning my apartment or your lair."

Megamind kind of justs blinks at her in understanding. Sadly he turned away. He understood that sex was not allowed in public. It bothered him that even though they were in a romantic place, no sexual activity was allowed: of any kind. He couldn't take his mind off of Roxanne. Her being almost bare kept him fully minded of what kind of things he had in store for her. Thoughts of getting revenge back. The night when she had him tied to the bed. Megamind knew exactly what he was going to do: pine her down and remove her bikini completely off.

'Yes tonight she's going to get it. I'll have her begging' He smirked at his plan.

Night

The day had gone by so quick. There goes the beautiful sunset and all the people. The waves slowly died. The seagulls subsided. Megamind and Roxanne picked themselves off of the sand off they walked to the car.

"One romantic kiss?" She asked before stepping onto the sidewalk.

Megamind couldn't refuse. He walked back over to her and there he pulled her against his chest, leaned down til there lips touched. Roxanne deepened the kiss by wrapping an arm around his neck. While he placed his hands by her waists. When their lips parted Roxanne couldn't resist giving her blue boyfriend a hug. The day went so well but it's far from over.

"Let's get back to the lair." He whispers into her ear.

Roxanne pulled out of his grasp looking at him with a smile.

20 to 30 minutes had passed by when the invisible car pulled into the lair. As always Roxanne was the first to get out followed by Megamind behind her. Minion had already prepared their dinner even if they ate or not. Since they didn't eat much at the beach, there was no reason not to eat this delicious meal their friend minion prepared. He had cooked up: thin-cut steak, cut-fresh green beans, smashed potatoes and red whine that were set in the middle of the table. The couple didn't want to be rude, the meal looked so divine and well prepared, it needed to be eaten away. Just as they took their seats romantic music began playing 'Theme from somewhere in time' played throughout the speakers that had been placed around the lair. Megamind and Roxanne sort of blushed; coming back from the beach, they only had on swimming trunks and a bikini. Minion was nowhere to be found. Although, there next to Megamind plate was a note,

He picked it up and read it out loud 'Please enjoy your time, no need to clean up. Have the whole night to yourselves. A movie is placed in the DVD if you want to watch it. By all means. I'll return in the morning, the brainbots are with me as well. No need to worry. Have a goodnight. Your friend minion. P.S. Please leave the plates, I'll tidy in the morning.'

Megamind returned the note back on the table. The two just shrugged at each other. They seemed to have agreed on the note left by minion. Tonight was just perfect for Megamind plan for Roxanne. No minion, no brainbots. Just like lastnignt.

'Perfect' He smirked.

Roxanne kind of noticed it.

'There's that evil smirk again'

Before Roxanne could even start eating she could see Megamind eyes just starring right at her. A muffle evil laugh escaped his lips, she knew something was up. He was holding back the laughter, trying not to make her ask "why?" "Or what's so funny?" But it got to the point he just bursted it all out, laughing so hysterically. To her it seemed he was laughing at nothing. She began to get quite annoyed. Even as he was eating, he giggled away. Roxanne was just about to take a drink til suddenly he bursted into another laughter.

"Alright!" She slams her cup down, "What in the world is so damn funny?! You're driving me insane!"

He calms himself, "I am so sorry sweetie," He acts all innocent, "You have no idea what I have in store for you. There is a reason for my laughter-"

She interrupts, "And why?"

"A ex-villain like myself does not reveal his plan. I may be a hero, but I still got some evil in me."

"And what's this evil plan?"

"Oh you'll find out in the bedroom soon enough. This plan is for you. Not those humans."

"Mm... And what brought this on? Why in the bedroom? We got the place to ourselves."

He comes up with an excuse, "My room is way much better."

"Why not out here?"

"I prefer the bedroom, it's more private."

"If you say so."

After dinner they left their dishes like minion instructed. As for the movie, they weren't interested in it at all. Roxanne was more curious of what Megamind wanted to do to her in the bedroom. Even if dinner was over he kept that smirk on his face, watching her every move. He stayed very close to her while she walked down the hall to his bedroom. She felt vibes from him, very strong vibes. Her stomach filled with butterflies. Megamind wanted her. It all goes back to the invisible car when she changed in front of him and their discussion at the beach.

'But the plan? What was it?'

She paused at the door, her mind flashed back to last night. It hit her. This plan has to be about last night, where she had him tied to the bed. He wanted revenge, to tie her to the bed. An evil smirk came across her face. Roxanne entered into the room, knowing her blue lover was right behind her. He was breathing heavy, already feeling turned on. But he'll take her in slow, no rush. The door was pushed shut and tightly locked, nowhere to escape. She was already half naked anyways, still in her bikini that dried from the sun.

"The bed..." He whispered into her ear.

"Force me..." She whispered back.

"Your evil overlord demands you." He sounded a little serious.

"Make me..." She kept challenging him.

Megamind swooped her into his arms not baring to hear anymore of her comebacks.

"Remove... the bikini..." He whispered to her before placing her down onto the bed.

Roxanne could not see a thing; he had the room in complete darkness.

"I can't see."

"Oh no lights will not be needed. I'm having my way with you tonight my love. I can see you clearly, and I want that bikini off. I'm sure you figured it out that tonight my sweetheart you're getting tied to the bed. I want you to feel not see."

"So please remove your swimwear." He added in a respectful tone.

"Hold up! How can you see me?"

She hears his evil laughter.

"My sweet-" He reaches down for the rope underneath the bed, "My race has the ability to see in the dark. So I can see you perfectly clear."

"How do you know your race had that ability?"

"Minion of course. He looked it up for me. Now no more questions, it is time for you to obey and do as I asked. Remove the bikini, or I'll do it myself."

He could hear little giggles.

"You remove my bikini since you want it off of me so badly."

"I would be happy to assist."

A sudden chill went down her spine feeling two thin fingers at the waistband of her bikini bottoms. Slowly he pulled them down til he got to her ankles; there her bottoms flung across the room. All she had left on was her bikini top, which immediately he took those off and threw them across the room. Roxanne felt warm hands feeling every inch of her body. First up to her breasts than down to her stomach. He could hear her softly moaning to every touch he did on her body.

"Please... before you tie me... can you kiss me?" She desperately asked, for she wanted to feel his warm lips on hers.

Megamind just smiled. One passionate kiss for his girl.

Patiently she waited for those warm lips to touch hers. And just when she doubted that he would chicken out and just take her right now; a warm body was climbing ontop of her. His breathing was so heavy as being he was fire. He took one last look at her, and he could see her smiling. Megamind reached down til there lips touched. He gave her the most beautiful kiss ever. The kiss lasted for a long moment. She had no idea or even had the sense that he was tying her wrists to the bed. When their lips parted he ran his fingers softly down Roxanne's bare chest, ghosting over her stomach down her legs. Roxanne had the urge to pull him into another long kiss, but the moment she moved a force so strong pulled her back, holding her in place.

"I wouldn't." Megamind whispered. "You're tied to the bed."

"Untie me then. We don't have to tonight." Roxanne replied.

"Where's the fun in that?" Megamind asked, bending his head to kiss her chest.

Megamind climbed off the bed, removing his swimming trunks. As he climbed back on he ran his fingers over Roxanne's neck.

"Bite me...if you want." she bit her lip, turning scarlet at her own request. Megamind didn't say anything for a moment. He pulled her legs apart, and ran his fingers over her folds.

"Someone likes being tied up." Megamind muttered. He pressed a kiss on one of her folds causing Roxanne to groan, thrusting her hips up.

"Please...lick me."

He continued teasing her folds with his fingers.

"Please..." She begged him.

He could hear her moaning again to his touch.

"I want to hear you say it." He kisses her folds once more.

"Please go down on, I want to feel your tongue on my clit."

He didn't reply.

She felt his lips on her neck, going down her chest, down her stomach and then her folds again. He smirked one last time, and there he slid his tongue between her folds. Her sensitive clit harden as he licked and sucked. Roxanne propped herself enough to give him more access.

"Megamind...Oh yes! Please...don't stop." She moaned louder feeling two thin finger thrusting in and out of her entrance.

"Oh!" Her back arches.

She hasn't come yet, but being tied down and only had control of her legs; he was licking her in every direction.

"Megamind...unnnnffff! Ohhh!"

He didn't stop; he kept going til he couldn't eat her out anymore. Returning the favor of what she did to him last night. He kept his fingers and mouth to do the work. And hearing her moan; calling his name was what he wanted to hear. Roxanne had no control of her moans. It didn't matter no one could hear her except Megamind. Tonight was the right night to get her as loud as he wanted her to be. He took in all her juices, filling his mouth, tasting her.

"Megamind!" She arches her back again.

Roxanne had done it. Her come filled his mouth; he tasted the richness of her. A Roxanne eye opened and there in front of her was a shadow figure Megamind. He was looking down at her.

"You okay?" A hand touches her cheek.

"...I'll be okay."

He can hear her heavy breathing.

"I'm not done with you yet."

"...Untie me please, I want to feel you."

"Nope." He places a kiss on her neck.

"Please Megamind. The ropes are starting to burn a little."

He took a sigh, shaking his head in disappointment. But reasoned with her and removed them off. At that very moment right when he putted the rope back underneath the bed, Roxanne pulled him into a kiss. Her hands began wandering, feeling every part of his body. He groaned in her mouth as her hands felt between his legs. She couldn't resist not touching his manly hood. Her hands moved from his thighs to the base of his cock. Megamind broke the kiss, throwing his head back as Roxanne began to rub.

"...Roxanne"

While she touched and rubbed his cock, Megamind hands felt down her legs than between.

Her legs were already partial open. Just like she was rubbing he did the same on her clit, rubbing in that very same motion.

"...Megamind"

Her head relies back.

"Oh Megamind!"

"...Roxanne"

"Please...go down on me." She says desperately.

He stops, looking at her a little bit shocked.

"Again?"

"Please Megamind."

"I don't know hun." He sounded a little a nervous.

"What you can't go down me a second time?"

"I'm just don't want to hurt you."

"Please Megamind."

He took a deep breath and again kissed down her body. Making her come a second time by eating her out again was not what he had in mind. He wanted to fuck her; still being tied to the bed. That's what he also had planed. But if this gets her more fired up and more wet as ever, he couldn't deny his lover.

In that very second, he was licking Roxanne's clit, his fingers and mouth working furiously. Megamind tongue probed into Roxanne wetness and folds to her clit, rubbing and licking it with his tongue, then inserting his tongue and two fingers into her vagina.

"Ahh" Roxanne moaned "YES YES YES, oh you so good Megamind. Faster faster" She screamed.

Roxanne yelled, as it was obvious she would soon come. Megamind licked faster, liking the taste. He pushed his fingers as fast and hard as he could into her.

"You like this" Megamind stated and kept going. She felt Megamind's fingers pumping in and out, in and out creating a wonderful sensation. His mouth and tongue were nipping her clit, making Roxanne shake so much she knew she was going to explode again. Megamind torture went on for a while when Roxanne all of a sudden explode on his face, covering him with her cum and Megamind didn't seem to mind as she kept licking it off Roxanne as if he wanted to eat it all. Roxanne whimpered.

"Megamind..."

She feels his lips kissing up her body. Once he reached up to her neck he kissed all over, leaving small bruises. His hand worked at her lower body; rubbing her folds and in-between.

"Please...fuck me"

The heat between her legs: she was turned on more than ever.

Megamind sat up to his knees to place the condom on that he already had set aside. There he took her, his cock went hard deep inside her. He thrusted in and out, causing the bed to push up against the wall with each hard thrust he did.

"Oh!" Her head moves left and right.

"Megamind..." She felt him kissing on her breasts and then her neck.

"Faster..."

A loud moan fills the room, taking her request; thrusting in deeper and faster.

"...Don't stop"

"Oh Roxanne." He started to moan; feeling her walls tighten around his cock.

"Megamind!" Her body gets more hotter, her back arches. He had hit her good spot.

He went faster and faster. Hearing her breathing and moaning his name was all he needed to get her to come. Harder and faster he went. Roxanne did the loudest moan every.

"Megamind!"

"Roxanne!"

They scream each other name as they climaxed together. Both breathed heavily together. She could feel his head collapse onto her chest. Their body heat joined together, as he lay motionless on his lover. Her chest was rising and falling beneath him.

"...I love you." She stroked his head.

He kisses her chest, "I love you Roxanne."

"You're getting more better at this."

"Was last night bad?" He raises his head to look up at her.

"No hun, I mean you're just getting good. There'll be more."

"This is our second time, right?"

She continues stroking his head.

"Yes..." Her reply was quiet and slow. It was sure enough she was about to fall asleep with him being ontop of her. That didn't bother her.

His breathing had returned to normal, but in no way he was moving. Legs and all were stiff. He was stuck ontop of her. That was fine, eventually he would roll off of her.

"Goodnight Megamind." Her lips find his forehead.

"Goodnight Roxanne." His lips kiss her shoulder.

The two had fallen asleep. No covers were needed. They laid completely uncovered in each other arms.


	4. Chapter 4: Can't Sleep

Summary: Roxanne suddenly wakes up during the night. Her blue boyfriend is sound asleep. But what happens when he wakes up? What will it take to get her to fall back asleep? Find out.

Roxanne suddenly jerked herself awake, looking around the room as if something had frightened her. Megamind was unaware of her sudden panic attack. He was breathing softly; crulled up on his side with the blanket just covering his lower body. He must have moved off of her during throughout the night. She wondered if she should wake him. Even though she could not see him in this complete dark room, he sure sounded deep asleep.

'Best not to wake him'

That was the one thing she loved most about him; his soft breathing.

'I got to get back to sleep, wish I can get a light on'

Roxanne slowly shifted her legs over the edge of the bed and managed to get herself up without making one sound. The easiest part was over. The hardest part was she needed to find the bedroom door without making a sound. She tiptoed as quietly as possible, going in a straight direction.

'That door is somewhere'

She continued on the path she was going, til she came into a wall. There she pushed herself up against the wall and went to the left. Her hands also stayed on the wall; they followed down the wall just as her body did. Moments later she came to it, her hand felt for the doorknob. Luckily it wasn't to far down. When she managed to find it she unlocked it; turned the knob and quietly opened the door. Roxanne didn't mind walking out naked for she knew no one around. But the lair was cold. She hoped he had a blanket placed on the couch. She got to the center of the lair; there just liked she hoped, a blanket was on the arm of the couch. Roxanne took it and wrapped it around her body. The material felt just like his cape. When she examined it more closely, she could not believe that this was his lightning bolt cape.

But it did cover her and it had his warmth. She kept it on. Roxanne placed herself onto the couch, turning on the t.v. She thought that turning the t.v. on would tire her out. It surprised her that Megamind had DirecTv and every channel. Her finger pressed "300" for the cartoons, but it seemed nothing was on. Roxanne scrolled through the guide hoping some kind of show was on. When it looked like nothing but boring adult's shows she was about to give up. One more scroll, she went through the 300's again, til she got to 297 'Adult swim' the only show she saw was 'Family Guy' She selected it and begin to watch it.

'I need to go too sleep' She turns away from the t.v and looks up at the ceiling.

Roxanne aimed the remote at the t.v. to turn it off and there she just laid on the couch. Her mind flooded with thoughts of Megamind. 'Maybe I should go lay back down next to him'

Agreeing with herself; she shifted her legs over the edge of the couch and stood up. The moment she turned her direction to the hall her blue lover was standing there, wrapped in a blanket around his body. He noticed his blue lightning bolt cape around her body.

"Whatcha doing sweetie?" He smiled at the sight of her wearing his cape.

"I couldn't sleep."

"You okay?"

"I had a nightmare. And nice blanket around you hun."

"Oh Minion sewed this for me."

"And I see your wearing my cape. Looks good on you." He added.

"I manage to get out here. I just walked straight and soon enough I found the bedroom door."

"It was dark." He said.

"I was able to see somewhat. I didn't want to wake you."

"Well the only reason I woke up is because my sweetheart was not next to me."

"Sorry... I didn't want to wake you up with my panic attacks in my sleep."

"I'm curious-" He walks over to the couch and sits down.

She joins next beside him.

He continues what he was about to ask, "What was your nightmare about?"

"Hal." Was all she said.

"Tell me about it."

Roxanne took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Well me and you were just having a quiet evening at my apartment, then out of nowhere he came crashing into the wall; taking me hostage. But before he took me away, he went after you and-" She pauses to last thing she was about to say. The pause kind of gave Megamind a puzzled look. Roxanne turned herself to Megamind and finished up that sentence. "He killed you. Right there in front of me. And I woke up. I panicked. I knew you were still next me because I heard your soft breathing but I didn't want to wake you. You sounded so peaceful I couldn't bare to do it. So I came out here to get that off of my mind. I'm sorry I should of had waken you up."

Megamind took Roxanne into his arms, embracing her. He wrapped his hands around her, just holding her to make her feel safe. She knew being with Megamind she has always been safe. Even during the kidnapping, no harm was brought apon her.

"Your safe with me..." He whispers into her ear.

Roxanne pulls out of his embrace, smiling up at him.

"I love you Megamind."

"And I love you too."

Roxanne pulls him ontop of her, pulling him into a kiss. Megamind hand wanders inside the cape, touching her warm body. She began to moan in his mouth, as he felt further down. Roxanne suddenly broke the kiss; her head flung back as he began rubbing her clit. While her head was flung back, she felt his warm lips on her neck.

"Megamind..." She moaned softly.

"Ohhhh!" She moaned louder as he thrusted two fingers into her.

"Yes baby! Oh yes!"

He thrusts faster.

Megamind mouth kissed down to her breasts; keeping his fingers deep inside her.

The Faster and faster he went. The louder and louder she got. Her head moved in the same motion as his fingers moved inside her.

"Oh! Yes!" She calls in exploding of words. "Megamind... Don't stop."

Roxanne felt a sudden breeze throughout her entire body. Megamind had taken the cape off. Leaving her bare on the couch. But he was still covered with the blanket. Megamind kissed down her body; freeing his two fingers from deep inside her. He kissed further and further down til he reached the sweet spot between her legs. He parted her legs just enough to lay between them. He teased her folds; placing warm kisses.

"Megamind..."

"Please baby..."

Megamind smirked at her pleading. He teased her by lighting licking her folds, then in-between. Her folds wrapped around his tongue as he licked more into her.

"Oh Megamind..."

Gently he took her folds and spreaded them open to lick her other parts. He teased, sucked and licked her clit, causing her to buck her hips. He got a little intense licking her clit; like a lollipop.

He kept licking faster and harder. Seeing her head reeled back, her eyes shut, and making those beautiful sounds, got him to smile. He didn't let his smile throw him off of a good job he was doing.

"I'm going to-"

"Megamind..." She holds onto his head

He hears her moans get louder. She was coming.

"Mmm... Mmm"

Her back arches, "Ohhh!" She lets out a loud moan as she comes.

"Megamind..." Her head raises back up to look at her blue beautiful boyfriend, which he was smiling down at her.

"Better?" He trails kisses up her body.

"...Yes." Her head falls back again; taking in his kisses.

He reached up to her lips; clashing, and yearning for more contact. Roxanne tongue massaged with his. Their lips and tongue stayed locked together, while their body heat joined into one. Roxanne broke the kiss; pulling Megamind to lay down onto her body. He was so warm that she could not resist to let go.

"I love you." She whispers into his ear.

"I love you too."

They stayed locked in each other's arms for a moment. Roxanne could hear Megamind softly breathing, as if he had fallen asleep right on top of her. She leaned down; kissing his giant head. He made a happy sigh. Her hands lightly and very carefully stroked his back up to his head. She kept repeating this over and over just to keep him relaxed. For moment she thought he was the doing the same to her, but he just moved his hands to a more comfortable position.

"Mm... Roxanne."

He slowly opened his eyes; gazing up at her. Megamind had a satisified look on him.

"Relaxed?"

"Yes..." He reaches up giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Megamind I want you to touch me."

Roxanne quickly flips him to where she was on top now. He was quick shocked of how fast he was able to move him. He watched as she laid her body flat on him; then her head rested onto his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and feel his chest rising up and down as he breathed in and out. Having her on top of him made him more relaxed than ever.

"Please... Touch me."

Megamind placed his hands down onto her back and let his hands wander down from her back to her legs. Roxanne shivered when his hands ran back up to her spine and then again down her legs. Even her stomach was feeling a little jumpy. Megamind then went in-between her legs, just rubbing her inner thighs. Roxanne was quietly moaning; her eyes were softly closed. Taking in this touchy sensation.

"Mm..." She sighed happily.

Then he tilted his head and reached up to kiss her on the neck. Roxanne could hear suckily sounds and than felt little nips.

"M-megamind."

His hands kept feeling her every curve and inch, just feeling her smooth body.

"Oh!" She lets out a loud moan when he accidentally touched her sensitive clit.

"Sorry..."

"I didn't mean-"

"...to"

He pauses in-between kisses.

"Oh Megamind..."

He stops again, "How was that?"

"I feel relaxed now."

"Good, cause I am tired." He closes his eyes, keeping his hands by her lower hips.

"Megamind?"

He opens one eye, "Yes... my love."

"Can you reach for my ipod? Its right on the table behind you."

"Sure love."

He reaches his arm back and grabs for her iPod and then gives it to her.

"Thanks."

"Mmhm anytime."

He rests his eyes again.

Roxanne placed the ear buds into her ear and turned her device on. She scrolled through her many song selections. Going through "b" artists. She came across 'Britney Spears' selecting the song "Toxic"

She immediately began singing. Megamind suddenly woke to the sound of her voice. He looked at her and wondered what in davy jones locker she was singing.

"With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride

You're toxic, I'm slippin' under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?"

"And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?"

"Babe?" He interrupts her.

"Yes hun?"

"What are you singing? It is turning me on a bit."

"Toxic- by Britney Spears."

"Mm... I can hear it."

"With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride

You're toxic, I'm slippin' under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?"

She continues singing.

"I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?"

"Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now

Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now"

Roxanne smiles and he smiles back.

"Cute sweetie. Anymore you got for me? I'm here all night. Well I can't move anyways. I'm pinned down by you."

She giggles.

And again scrolls through her music. She was now in the "C" of the artists. Roxanne hadn't heard 'Cascada' in awhile so she selected "Everytime We Touch" Megamind could hear the beat through her earbuds. He knew that song by heart. While she was humming the lyrics he was starting to sing outloud.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side"

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go

I want you in my life"

Roxanne suddenly noticed him mouthing the lyrics. She never knew he could sing and it amazed her of how wonderful he sounded. Better than metro man or music man. He was lyrical. The couple was now singing the song together.

'Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cry

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all

You make me rise when I fall

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go

I want you in my life

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side'

When the song ended Megamind reached up to kiss her soft lips. Embracing everything of her. He loved her. For what they shared a moment ago they truly are meant for each other.

There lips parted with such a lovely smiling on their faces.

"Love you" They said at the sametime.

"I love your voice Megamind. It's far better than metro man."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes, your voice is beautiful."

"And so is yours." He added to that.

"I think if you two were in a singing contest, the judges would vote you. Me and you both know metro man sounds horrible."

"He aint that bad."

"You did say he did have talent."

"Mm... Well I could of just said that to be well not rude."

"He can't sing."

Megamind agreed. He doesn't like arguing with Roxanne for she always wins. But he already knew metro man had no talent. Why go up against him in a singing contest? He doesn't need to embarrass him in front of everyone else. Sure metro man was a jerk to him. But why humiliate him.

"I couldn't do that to him Roxanne."

"Do what?"

"Humiliate metro man in front of everyone else. He doesn't need to be an embarrassment."

"You're right. I was being sarcastic. I'm sorry. But no we don't want to make things worse with him. For all we know he'll try to mess things up for you."

"Exactly. But I was thinking if we every have a get together with him, we'll do it for fun. Not humiliate. No judges. Just for fun. That way we can laugh about later, besides the crowd of those humans laughing at him. It would just be us."

"That just sounds like a plan." She likes the sound of his idea.

"Once our week together is over we should plan a get together with him. Like we'll plan it on a weekend or something."

"Sounds good to me." He agrees.

"Then its settled. We include minion on this, too"

Megamind pulls her closer to his body. She was so warm that there was no way she was escaping. He had her in his arms. She isn't going anywhere.

He smirked to that.

'Your mine'

"We should head back into our room."

"Our room?" This alerted her. Him calling his room 'there's'

"Oh sorry my room."

She giggles, "Hun you can call it our room. I don't mind. Because I aint going nowhere. I want to be yours forever."

Megamind sits up; now having her sitting in his lap, still uncovered. Roxanne wrapped her hands around his neck but he did something entirely different. He nuzzled his forehead with hers, to make this a full bond. Roxanne was not bothered by this.

'Maybe this is how his race bonded with another' She thought to herself.

"We're forever bonded now" Was the words he remembered by his kind.

"Is that what your kind use to say too one another?"

"Yes when they bonded with each other. Since me and you been together for two months I felt that this was right to make it a full bond."

"That was nice what you did. I feel connected to you."

Megamind leans into her neck, kissing and sucking. Roxanne head reeled back; taking it all in.

"Oh..."

She felt his hands wanting her body again. Touching her every curve leaving nothing untouched. When she couldn't take anymore she just collapsed down onto the couch along with him; still kissing her neck.

"...Megamind"

He continued touching her. And hearing her moan got him a little hard. Roxanne could see those lips wanting her. Moving in every direction, every part and inch of her. Her body shivered. Her legs wrapped around his legs. Her arms were placed down flat, being held down by his hands. No longer was he touching her, he was just kissing up and down her body. Roxanne head was moving in so many ways, moaning and calling his name. She didn't have any words. Her breathing was very soft and relaxed. Her blue lover was making out with her body. He loved hearing her moan. The one thing about her moans was how beautiful it sounds. Watching her take in everything he was doing to her, was what he always wanted. Though that is not the important thing he loved about her: he loved her for who she was. He was happy to have her in his life.

"Megamind..."

He smiles as he hears her moan his name. He placed one last kiss on her neck and than their eyes met. Her gorgeous sapphire blue eyes starred into his emerald green eyes. They stayed locked like that for a moment. Smiling at each other. Megamind fingers gently rubbed her cheek. He could feel the smoothness. She was the most beautiful female human he ever had fallen for. The first he ever fallen for. He never laid eyes on another female. No other female has interest him. He doesn't want no other girl. Roxanne was his. Forever his.

"I love you. You're the most special girl in my life. I never wanted any other female. For all those years of kidnapping you, I thought about you. Everytime I looked you I wanted to kiss you. And other things. But I didn't want you to think me as a freak. I respected you even though at times it didn't seem like it."

"I love you Megamind."

"Want to go back into the room?"

"I guess." She shrugs

Megamind climbed off of her then took her into his arms. He didn't care if the blanket had fallen off at that moment. He just wanted her in his arms. There he carried her down the hall to his bedroom.

"Lights?"

She hears him sigh, "Yes love." He flicks the switch.

Megamind kicked closed the door behind him. Roxanne was than carried over to the bed. He walked over by the side of the bed placing her gently down. He blushed at the sight of her still being bare fleshed before him. Well he was bare also; right there in front of her. He couldn't complain. But no more tonight, it was time to go too bed.

Megamind crawled into bed right next to her side. He took her into his arms. So much he wanted to hold her tight. Never letting go. Her warmth from their previous passionate moment; she was hot. Though she agreed to herself 'No more tonight' Megamind leaned over and shutted the light off. Complete darkness once filled the room. No worries to Roxanne. She was well relaxed.

"Goodnight Roxanne." He whispers to her

"Goodnight Megamind."

And at that sametime there was a very quiet 'I love you' at the end.


	5. Chapter 5: Comfort and Love

Summary: Roxanne has a sudden nightmare in her sleep. And the only thing her blue lover could do was being there beside her all night. Comforting her in any way he could.

The clock had just hit midnight: a scream of terror has awaken Megamind. He finds his girlfriend screaming, crying, and her body just tossing here and there.

"Roxanne!" He shakes her out of it.

"Megamind where is he?!" Her voice sounded so frightened her eyes full of fear.

"There's no one here but me, my love."

"Where's Hal?!"

"Roxanne you had a nightmare. Your safe. There's no one here but me."

She took a deep breath.

"Thanks hun."

Megamind pulls her back into his arms.

"Your safe."

He kisses her cheek, "Please go to sleep."

Roxanne just nodded and slowly letted her eyes fall.

When everything was getting quiet and still another scream had filled the room. Her legs shifted. Her hands grabbing at anything they could. Her screams and cries getting louder.

"Roxanne!" He snaps her out of it again.

In that very second a sharp blow to his chest. Megamind letted out a painful grunt but he didn't take it as an offence. There was something going on in her sleep. He felt helpless. He couldn't do anything.

"I'm sorry."

She apologizes a second after realizing she had hit him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm worried about you, not even a minute after you closed your eyes and your already screaming."

"What is going on sweetie?"

He asks, because he had never seen this behavior in humans. Even as they sleep. This he never dealt with before. He was quite bothered by this, to where he was scared. Just her screaming and crying alerted him. When she did that, he thought an unknown force was attacking her.

"I-I don't know."

Before she wanted to explain a random thought came to her.

"Is it okay if I go in the shower?"

He kind of blushes, "Well sure. But for what reason?"

"To get this off of my mind."

"Oh no problem."

"And by myself, if that's okay." She adds.

"..."

"Megamind?"

"Oh no that's fine..." He sounds a little disappointed.

Megamind leans over to turn on the bedroom light and then points out the bathroom, which it was behind a closed door. Roxanne swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got up; not even caring that she was waking naked towards the bathroom.

"You're a real tease!" He shouted at her as she was about to open the door.

"I know." She said it in a low tone. Not in a playful way.

Roxanne got the bathroom door open and walked right in. But before closing it behind her, she pecked out to ask if there was any shampoo available to her. Megamind just nodded 'no' he had no means to use it Except for soap. Roxanne sighed and walked out again to go over to her suitcase for her shampoo bottle she brought and anything else she may need. Roxanne was now prepared. She gathered all her femine needs and walked back to the bathroom.

"I won't be long." She promised

"No rush. But is it okay if I listen to your iPod?"

"Go ahead." She smiles and then closes the door.

Megamind looks around for it: on the bed, under the covers. He couldn't seem to find it.

"Love where's your iPod?" He suddenly asks not knowing where she had placed it.

"Nightstand!"

He turns and notices it lying just where she instructed. He felt a little silly for not checking there.

"Thanks love!"

But before anything, he realized he was showing. Megamind pulled the blanket over his bare skin and then he picked up her iPod, placing the ear buds into his ears. He had no problem figuring how to turn it on. He already saw how she did it. So there was no need to ask. Megamind powered the device and selected the 'music' icon. He was amazed of the touch screen and how he was able to just touch instead of rotating. Megamind saw that she liked Ac/Dc, so he went through the songs and came to 'Highway to Hell' He recognized the song and remembered he played it during the night after killing Metro man. He selected the song and immediately his fingers snapped to the beat just like he did on that night. But he didn't dance, he was still naked. However, he was mouthing to the lyrics, singing and humming to the beats. As for Roxanne she has gotten into the shower. The water was so steaming that it had filled the bathroom with fog. She didn't notice or even care. But over all: the water and steam, Roxanne could hear Megamind singing voice. Very little faded but she knew that was him singing to whatever song he was listening to. She couldn't help but giggle to herself, just listening to him singing was the most adorable thing she was starting to also like about him. Since this was her second time hearing him, she could never ask him not to sing or ever stop. His voice was pure beautiful. When the song had ended Megamind scrolled through her other songs. He wondered if she had any romantic songs. He couldn't seem to find any. Being unknowledged about certain music or not knowing what was romantic he just decided to search for artists and songs he knew. Later he'll ask her, for now he just wanted to entertain himself while she was in there. Continuing his search through the 'b's' He came to "Bruno mars" and than scrolled his songs. Megamind selected "Locked out of heaven"

One, two, one, two, three

Oh yeah yeah

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah

Ooh!

Oh yeah yeah

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah

Ooh!

Never had much faith in love or miracles

Never wanna put my heart on the line

But swimming in your world is something spiritual

I'm born again every time you spend the night

Cause your sex takes me to paradise

Yeah your sex takes me to paradise

And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah

Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, For too long

Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah

Ooh!

Oh yeah yeah

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah

Ooh!

You bring me to my knees

You make me testify

You can make a sinner change his ways

Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light

And right there is where I wanna stay

Cause your sex takes me to paradise

Yeah your sex takes me to paradise

And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah

Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out Heaven

For too long, for too long

Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah

Can't I just stay here

Spend the rest of my days here

Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah

Can't I just stay here

Spend the rest of my days here

Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

Oh yeah yeah

Ooh!

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah

Oh yeah yeah

Oh yeah yeah year yeah

Ooh!

He knew the lyrics really well. And just when he stopped singing he had no idea she was standing in the doorway of the bathroom the whole time he was singing. He kind of blushed realizing she was smiling at him.

"You like Bruno Mars?" Her voice sounding like she was going to kiss him to death.

"I know that song really well by him."

"I noticed. I was standing here the whole time watching you sing hun."

"...and." He looks at her with curiosity.

"And... I like it when you sing. You should do it more often." She slowly walks over to him.

"C'mere you!" He pulls her by the hand til he had her close enough to the bed and that's when he pulled her down ontop of him, not caring how wet she was. Roxanne giggled as Megamind slowly removed her towel from her body. He was being so teaseful. The moment it was off it got thrown.

"That's better. I don't care how wet you are. I just want you here and that's all that matters." He places a kiss on her neck. Roxanne propped herself in a siting position. Megamind did the same to where he had her sitting in his lap. His lips were so close to her body he couldn't resist but to begin trail kisses every possible spot he could reach. Her head flung back, taking in this wonderful sensation.

"...I love you..." She manage to say as she moaned.

"...Megamind..."

Her hands begin exploring his body.

But when she touched that right spot, Megamind pulled himself more closer. His lips kissing parts of her body that had been untouched. Roxanne felt she was going to fall back onto the bed and have him kiss up and down on her. Her body was loosing control. She was loosing control. Megamind just kissing her was getting her aroused. Though they had done it quite enough tonight. She knew she was tired and that she needed sleep. Still, it did bother her the fear of the nightmare earlier. She did not want that to trouble Megamind in any kind of way.

"Megamind..." She pushes him to stop, "What is it sweetie?" He looks at her in a concerned way.

"I know you wanna keep kissing me. But I'm getting tired."

He just smiles, "I just wanted to get you relaxed. Why was I turning you on?"

"Only by a lot. But I think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

Megamind carefully turns her over onto the bed, placing himself ontop of her. Roxanne gave him a smirk.

"...Okay my love..." He captures both of her wrists with the grip of his hands. Roxanne legs began to move uncontrollable. Feeling those wanting lips again.

"...Megamind... please I said no more. Oh!" Her head falls back into pillow. Small thrusts were going in and out of her.

"Megamind... M-megamind." She repeadly said his name.

Her breathing got so heavy from the powerful thrusts and the heated kisses.

"Oh!" Her back arches, "Megamind! Oh baby! Yes! Yes! Faster!"

Roxanne had no control of her hands or even her legs. He had her helded down. And was not going to let her free until she came.

"Oh!" She let out another loud moan. He was now rubbing her clit and thrusting with whatever free fingers he had.

"...Please Megamind..."

He ignored her pleads and kept going.

"Oh! Megamind!"

"Roxanne..."

His fingers pull out of her slowly while his mouth trailed kisses from her breasts up to her neck.

"Mmm..." She hummed sighfully to relax her body.

Megamind lips had reached hers. Taking her in fully.

Roxanne broke the kiss. "Why love?" He asks, she looks at him with her heavy tired eyes. Her just blinking to keep her eyes open was proven enough she wasn't able to stay awake much longer. He noticed it now. But she couldn't turn away those gorgeous emerald green eyes. Still, there was no way she can keep her eyes open any longer.

"It's bed for you, Huh?" He smiles at her.

Megamind climbed his way off of her, trailing kisses as he did it. Then he went on the other side of the bed to lay down beside her. He took her into his arms. Roxanne reached for the lamp and turned it off.

Her voice was low, "Goodnight Megamind."

"Goodnight my love."

Soft breathing could be heard; she was out like a light. Moments after he had fallen asleep. Throughout the night it was silent. Roxanne was asleep just fine. And not alerting

her blue lover beside her.


	6. Chapter 6: Pleasant Sunday

Summary: Megamind can't hide what he's been keeping from Roxanne. Something thats been going on between him and Minion since the defeat of Tighten.

Note: I re-did this chapter.

Roxanne had woken up with the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon in the air. Thats when she noticied her blue lover was not beside her. She was waken by the smell of delightful breakfast. But it was not served to her yet. Feeling like she did; sore from lastnight. She knew there was no way she'll be able to get up. But how in the world did Megamind manage to get out bed? No answer came to her mind. Roxanne easily sat herself up with the blanket covering her breasts. Her eyes wandered for a second to adjust to the light that came through the window. He must of open the curtain to let some light in. Boredom soon hit her, so the only thing that would keep her entertained was her ipod. Megamind must of put it back on the nightstand sometime lastnight. Roxanne reached for it, turned it on and placed the earbuds into her ears. The moment she had found a song, nothing seemed important except Megamind and minion but everything else didn't. Megamind came into the room the minute after and there finding his female lover humming to her music. He just smiled at the sight of her still undressed. In a way it made him blush, because she was covering her upper body while he just had on lower pj bottoms. Roxanne didn't even notice him standing in the doorway until he went ahem.

Roxanne than removed the earbuds from her ears and smiled up at Megamind. While keeping her smile, she set her ipod back on the nightstand.

"You in a mood my love?." Keeping his smile at her.

"...Megamind" Her arms call out to him.

"I'm guessing thats a yes."

He couldn't resist. When he walked over to the bed, Roxanne crawled out of the covers and went over to the edge of the bed. Megamind could see her fully now. When he got close enough to where he was almost touching her bare skin and before he could do anything; Roxanne lips reached up to his. In that very heated moment he had her down onto a pillow, deepen the kiss. This was nothing more than just kissing. Roxanne felt those wanting hands wandering around her body. Touching every bareness of her. Quiet moans could be heard from her. Than his lips left hers and moved down to her neck. It was getting a little physical. Roxanne stomach jumped when his hand went in-between her legs.

"Megamind..." Her head goes back.

From that point on she didn't care how sore she was anymore.

"...Mm...Oh...Mmm."

"Oh!" She cries out.

Megamind was thrusting with two fingers, while the other hand rubbed her clit. He wasn't going to stop til he had her coming and screaming out his name.

"Megamind. Oh! Megamind!" She was desperately calling out his name. While keeping his hands at work, he was kissing down and up her body.

"Oh! Megamind... Yes! Don't stop!"

"Mmmm... Oh!"

The more she cried out the deeper and faster he went. He wanted to hear her pleasant moans and desperately call out his name. Begging him to keep going.

"Megamind..."

"...Megamind

"Oh! Megamind!"

Her head and back arches as she climaxed. He felt the come running down his fingers. And to tease her more he licked his fingers, tasting her juices. Roxanne pulled him down into a kiss. Her lips bit his lower lip and then taking him into another kiss. Megamind was so on fire that he couldn't resist kissing down on her body. He pulled away from her lips to kiss down to her neck than to her breasts. She felt the heat between her legs.

"...Please go down on me." She begged him "Please... "

"...Beg me..." He looks up at her, "...say it like you want it"

"...Please...Megamind."

Desperate as she, wanted to have him between her legs, she kept pleading him. But he was not going to give in til he was satisfied enough. Between every kiss he could hear in her moans "please" or just moaning his name. Roxanne was more aroused than ever before, she needed him to go down on her. Her clit was burning for affection. Megamind mouth moved away from her breasts down to abdomen, placing gentle kisses. She pleaded him enough. He was satisified.

Megamind parted her legs keeping them flat on the bed. He leaned in.

At that very moment a loud moan rippled from the back of her throat, echoing throughout the room while her feet pushed into the sheets.

"Oh… ohh…" She tossed her head back.

"Megamind..."

He looks up at her, and there he could see her hands stroking her own breasts. Her head was all the way back. Continuously she was moaning and saying his name over and over. Megamind stayed to the rhythm he played on her clit. Roxanne tried relaxing so she wouldn't come right away. But even for her, it was impossible. Megamind kept licking and licking, teasing the hell out of her clit.

"Oh!" Her head jerks back further to where her back was arching. Too sensitive she was. Any moment from now she will reach her peek. Megamind picked up the pace, for he knew her moans were getting louder by every strong stroke of his tongue. Roxanne reached for Megamind arm, tightly gripping it. While her other hand helded onto the pillow above her. She's coming.

"Megamind! Oh!" The loud moan filled the room; loud enough if minion was there he would be able to hear all what was going on in the room. Megamind kissed up her body til he met her eyes, she was breathing heavy but had the smile of satisfaction upon her.

"Morning." He softly spoke to her."

She took one large deep breathe, "...Hi." was all she able to say.

"Ollo. You awake now?"

Before she could even answer Megamind put a finger on her lips, "You don't have to answer." he whispered to her.

"I'm awake." She whispered back. Megamind couldn't look away from her for one second. In fact he kept starring down her. He looked a little worried. Was something bothering him? She wondered. When she was about to ask, Megamind asked something entirely different, "Was that a little too much?" Roxanne froze for a second trying to find a positive answer, "No hun. But-" She stops right there, not exactly sure what positive thing she could say.

"But what? Am I hurting you?" He throws that in there. Roxanne quickly finished what she needed to say, "No it just that it gets sensitive down there. I was in the mood. But I didn't think you were going to go down on me." That's as positive as she can say it.

"Why did you think that?"

"Well because how many times you did last night."

"Love you know perfectly well as long as you beg me to, you know I will."

"I just don't want you to feel, you're hurting me."

"That is why I asked. You were a little loud than you were last night. It makes me worry when you get that loud."

"Sorry. Can't help it when you make it feel that good. But I am awake fully now. Just don't think I'll be able to move out of this bed."

He starts laughing, "Well good cause I plan to have this just to be a lazy day anyways. Besides, we still have 7 days left together. I don't want to think about that though. I want you here always. You are mine." She blushes, turning her head away trying to resist his wanting emerald green eyes and that pleasant smile he always had. Megamind curious hands began stroking her hips, down her legs. Roxanne tried holding back her moans. Much as she wanted it, her body wouldn't allow it. Her eyes focused back on him, "Please no more." Megamind was a little shocked but shrugged it off and rested his head onto her chest. In that second she could hear him happily humming to himself. Listening closely: she realized he was humming "Locked out of Heaven." Adorable as this was, Roxanne couldn't resist but to stroke his head, gently and slowly. He didn't seem to mind. However, something was forgotten though. Her eyes went up to the ceiling trying to remember what is was, and that's when the smell of pancakes, eggs and bacon filled her noise once more.

"Megamind?"

"...Love?"

"Did you make breakfast?"

"Mhmm... I did."

"I didn't know you could cook? Doesn't Minion always do it?" Megamind froze for a second, slowly he starts talking, "Well-" He raises his head up to look directly at her, "He didn't come home lastnight. Although I did get a voice message from him. He told me not to worry. I guess he's staying away because he wants us to spend more time together. He feels he shouldn't be around. And to add to that he teached me how to cook. In case of anything: being here alone by myself because he was out all night or he had to take care of errands."

"Don't tell me he feels neglected? Or we're ignoring him." She puts that in the conversation.

"No he perfectly understands. He wants us to have this alone time together."

"Well it is a good thing he's checking in. I was wondering why it was so quiet lastnight. Does he normally go out at night?" She looks a little worried.

"Not when we're patrolling the city together. But yes, he has been going out almost every night."

Roxanne kind of lay there quiet for a moment. "That seems a little unfair."

Megamind head rests back onto her chest. "He does his own thing, I do mine."

"But he's your friend. He should be here with you." Megamind doesn't say anything, "Love?" She hears him softly breathing, "Megamind...?" She softly whispers his name."Mm..." He responds turning his head in another direction.

"You need to talk too him."

Megamind suddenly looks up at her in a questioning way.

"Seriously. You shouldn't be here alone. Does he atleast leave the brainbots here with you?"

"Of course, unless I want him to take them. Then I'll ask him to. But whats wrong being here by myself?" Roxanne arms wrap around his head, pulling him closer to her chest, "Cause I don't like you here alone." Megamind places kisses on both of her breasts, "Love, I'm quite capable of taking care of myself." Roxanne softly begins to moan, "...Every since tighten, I fear that he'll break out of jail and come after you." He kisses up to her neck, "I'll be ok. And if you're that worried about me, you can come over anytime you want to. You are my lover."

"Mm... Megamind." Her head tosses back, allowing Megamind to kiss all over her neck. He could smell her perfume that she applied on lastnight. It was very addicting.

"...Megamind..."

Roxanne felt his tongue licking up her neck; his hand between her legs.

"Megamind...Oh...oh!" Her eyes squeeze shut as strong thrusts were going in and out of her.

"Please don't stop..." She managed to say over her loud moans.

Megamind thrusted more faster, causing her hips to buck. Roxanne moaned so loud she didn't even know she was coming.

"Megamind..."

Roxanne eyes opened and she could see her blue lover smiling down at her, "...I comed?" Unaware if she did or not.

"Yes my love."

"I didn't know if I did. You made it feel so good I-" He stops her with his lips. Roxanne melted underneath him. Her body from being all in flares from earlier, slowly relaxed all away. There lips stayed locked for awhile, long enough til they needed to catch their breath. Roxanne was the one who needed to catch her breath. Slowly and very sweet she pulled away from his lips, "Lets go eat,"

He cups her chin, "or we won't be able to get out of this bed." He added to that. Megamind kissed his way down her body as he was moving off of her. Before he could walk any further to the door; Roxanne called out to him, "Megamind?" she turns to her side, pulling the blanket over her naked body.

"Love?" He stops at the edge of the bed.

"Mm...Never mind. It totally slipped my mind." She turns herself on her back, looking up at the ceiling; as if there was something that caught her attention. Megamind climbed back ontop of her but she paid no attention. Her mind was somewhere else.

"What did you wanna say or ask love?"

Roxanne jerked her head up to look at her blue boyfriend. He had a curious look upon his face.

"I can't remember." She shakes her head, disappointed at herself.

"Was it important?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know. It totally just slipped my mind."

"Is something bothering you? You have that look, the same look you gave me the night in the rain."

"Ugh stop bringing that up!" She pushes him off of her.

"Love what is wrong? Post orgasm? Mood swings? What?! All of sudden your in a bad mood. Why?"

"Nothing is wrong!" She turns to her side, facing away from him.

"Sure hell doesn't sound like it! Your tone."

Roxanne angrily turns to him, "What do you want to know?!"

"I want to know what are you so upset about?" He keeps his tone calm.

"Please tell me, I hate it when you're like this. That's why I'm here for you."

Her facial expression turns to a calmer expression. "I can't stand you being alone. I was being serious when I said it the first time." She calmly explains.

Megamind lies down beside her, "Why are you so worried about me?"

"Why?!" Her fascial expression turns serious, "Because he leaves you here all alone, goes out an about. He's supposed to protect you not leave you unprotected. And that feeling I have of Hal breaking out of jail and coming after you. I love you I couldn't bare to watch you get hurt."

He brushes back her hair from her face, "Love if you're so worried, why don't you just move in with me. I know it seems sudden but.." He turns his attention away from her, not finishing what he needed to say. Roxanne serious expressions turns to a smile, "When you want to plan this?"

He looks at her unsure, "Whenever you can. No rush. I know this was sudden."

"I want to be here with you." She sounded more serious than before.

"I don't know. I don't want to put you in danger."

"I'll face it with you. I want to be there for you. Do you realize how much I love you and I am willing to put myself in danger with you."

"That's the thing, you can not risk your life for me. You're too important to me. That is why I protect this city, for you! I keep it safe only for you! Not for anyone else! Roxanne I don't want to sound like a jerk but I can care less for those humans. Sure they respect me now, but as a villain they did not. Why should I fight for those humans? I'm sure they don't give a damn about me. They only person I see in those whole town who loves me and respects me, is you. Minion I'm not so sure at the moment. He bails on me. Which I am starting to get a little anger about. Though it is his business, so I can't really complain. But I understand why you are upset."

"Megamind will you let decide on mine own? This is my choice, like it or not. We are supposed to protect each other. I risked my own life during the time of tighten, because of you. Yes I was anger at you for disguising yourself as Bernard and for lying to me. But I know why you did it. Though I do not want to talk about it. What happen two months ago don't matter anymore. Please promise me you won't bring it up anymore!"

"Not even mention that night in the rain?"

"None of it!" Her hands gesture like 'Forget it about it' kind of way.

"Promise me?"

"I promise I will not mention the night in the rain or any kind of complications we had before."

"Good. I just want us to move on from that. Be happy together."

"Roxanne you've always known how I felt about you. I knew deep down you had feeling for me too. I feel I'm to blame for making you fall for me. I know I embarrassed you, humiliated you, and sure destroyed your life."

"Megamind you never embarrassed me, humiliated me or destroyed my life. You always been part of my life, even if you were just kidnapping me to get too Metroman. You never harmed me. I know if something had happen to me you would of hated yourself."

"This is why you can not move in with me. It was a bad idea! I'm sorry but you're better off living at your apartment." Megamind faces away, turning onto his back.

"You aren't serious?" She sounds a little disappointed.

"I can't put you in danger."

"We're doing this together!" Her fist angrily hits the sheets.

"No! You can't put yourself in danger for me!"

"I love you! Why can't you see that?!" Tears start rapidly falling down her cheek, "I would do anything for you, because I love you!"

Megamind looks over at her and could now see how much she was crying for him. Her tears were coming down her cheek like rain. Roxanne had poured all her heart out for him, expressing all what she would do for him even if it means sacrificing herself to save him. She really did love him.

"You really do love me, do you?"

"More than you'll ever know."

"I'm sorry if I'm being stubborn."

"You're being protective. I know you don't want me to get hurt. I don't care I want to face danger with you."

"Roxanne..." He takes a deep breath and sits up to look down into her blue sapphire eyes, "there's something I want to ask you."

She just blinks at him.

"Well you s-see, He stutters, "I-I can't..." Megamind falls back into the pillow, feeling all melancholy.

Roxanne rolls over to her side too look at him, which now he was the one looking up at the ceiling.

"Megamind?"

"I'll feel really dumb for asking this. It's too soon." He turns to her, "You know how much I love you and I know how much you love me. But-" He takes another deep breath, "Roxanne Please don't be upset at me for what I'm about to say."

She nods her head "No"

"Okay I wanted ask you to marry me. I know we've only been together for two months but I wanted it be an official. I'm sorry Roxanne."

"Megamind you don't need to be apologize. I know you want us to be together forever. But love, you know we can't right now. Not with our jobs in the way."

"I understand. Its just I want us settled down together, may be even live in a real home. That's what I want for us. And hopefully one day the city wont need me as their hero anymore. I want to be your hero Roxanne. I want to be there for you, only you. I love you so very much."

"I love you too. I promise you this we will get married one day. A little more time my love."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

They cross their pinky fingers together.

Before anything else happens, Megamind sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He stood up and walked over to her side of the bed. Roxanne looked up at him as he was smiling down at her.

"What sweetie?"

She sees his hand out in front of him.

"Lets go eat our breakfast before it goes bad."

Roxanne slowly sits up allowing the blanket to fall away from her breasts. Than her legs swung over the edge of the bed. She took hold of his hand and there he gently he helped her up to stand to her feet.

"Your so beautiful." He takes a good look at her, as she stands in front of him bare-naked.

She blushes, "Later sweetie. I know what you're thinking in that mind of yours."

"Take my cape. Its on my side of the bed."

"I can't go like this?" She asks so seductively

"Love if it was just you and me I would not care. But since Minion and my brainbots are here, no you can't. You got to cover yourself. I know he's not here right now, but what if he was to come back and then sees you like this? It would be embarrassing to you and a shock for him."

"Can we eat in here?"

"Mm... I don't like that idea, because crumbs can get on my bed."

"You serious? C'mon I already had made a mess on your bed." She winks and giggles at him.

"That's different. No food on my bed."

"Please sweetie, if I drop food on your bed I promise I'll go wash your sheets."

"That's sweet of you but no. Here's why, you don't know what kind of detergent I use."

"Megamind I don't want to fight. Please just this one time."

He rolls his eyes, "Alright just this one time."

"Yay!" She jumps happily back onto the bed. He watches her as she places the blanket over her body.

"No covers!"

"It's cold."

"You're asking for it." He points the finger at her playfully.

"Go get our breakfast." She demands playfully back.

Megamind turns to the bedroom door and starts to walk towards it. When he got to the door and even before unlocking it he made a quick glance back at her, "You're in trouble." He warns so seductively than unlocks the door, opens it and walks out of the room. She just giggles at him as he walks away from the room.

"I hear you with those cute giggles of yours!" He shouts back at the room.

While he went to prepare the breakfast Roxanne grabbed her iPod from the nightstand. It didn't matter what song she selected. She just wanted to listen to some music while waiting for her lover. Randomly she selected 'Scream and Shout' by Britney Spears and Will. . The moment it started she was singing along. (You Don't Have to Read The Lyrics.)

Bring the action

When you hear this in the club

You're gonna turn the shit up

You're gonna turn the shit up

You're gonna turn the shit up

When we up in the club

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

See the boys in the club

They watching us

They watching us

They watching us

Everybody in the club

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out

And scream, and shout, and let it out

We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out

And scream, and shout, and let it out

We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

You are now, now rocking with Will. and Britney bitch

Oh, yeah [3x]

(Bring the action)

Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control

On the bottom we let it go

Going fast, we ain't going slow, no, no

Hey! Yo, hear the beat, now let's hit the floor

Drink it up, and then drink some more

Light it up, and let's let it blow, blow, blow

Hey! Yo, rock it out, rockin' now

If you know what we talking 'bout

Turn it up, and burn down the house, ho-house

Hey! Yo, turn it up, and don't turn it down

Here we go, we gon' shake the ground

'Cause everywhere that we go we, bring the action

When you hear this in the club

You're gonna turn the shit up

You're gonna turn the shit up

You're gonna turn the shit up

When we up in the club

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

You see them girls in the club

They looking at us

They looking at us

They looking at us

Everybody in the club

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out

And scream, and shout, and let it out

We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out

And scream, and shout, and let it out

We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

You are now, now rocking with Will. and Britney bitch

Oh, yeah. [3x]

It goes on and on and on and on

When me and you party together

I wish this night would last forever

'Cause I was feeling down, now I'm feeling better

And maybe it goes on and on and on and on

When me and you party together

I wish this night would last forever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out

And scream, and shout, and let it out

We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out

And scream, and shout, and let it out

We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out

And scream and shout, and let it out

We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

You are now, now rocking with Will. and Britney bitch.

Right after the song finished Roxanne was just about to change to another song when Megamind suddenly cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Were you there the whole time watching me?"

"Always. Every time I hear your voice I'm going to be here."

"And it seems you were singing to Britney Spears." He adds.

"Yes I was. And I see you got our food."

"I did and its still hot. And-" Megamind walks over to her, "please don't spill." He hands her the plate.

"If I do I'll help you wash your sheets." She smiles up at him.

"Yeah you better." He sits down on the edge of the bed. Roxanne doesn't start eating yet, she just stares at Megamind as he starts on his eggs.

"You going to sit next to me?"

"No love, because I'm a little clumsy when it comes to plates. I don't want to spill while carrying my plate to sit beside you. I'm here." He said that last part in a promising way.

"Oh okay." She shrugs her shoulders.

Roxanne was little upset but she also had an understanding he didn't want anything spilled on the bed. Carefully she started eating, having her plate just below her chin. That's how careful she was being. Megamind was still going to get her back for the comment she made about already making a mess on his bed and for trying to walk out naked out of the bedroom. Moments later they were just about to finish there last bites. But before Roxanne could take her last bite, Megamind just had to say it.

"You know I'm still going to get you." He turns his body to look right at her, "You're in trouble babe."

"For?" She puts her folk down, starring and blinking at him.

"For the comment you said about already making a mess on my bed and for trying to walk naked out of the room. You teased the hell out of me."

"I know. I was being playful. And I heard you say it I was in trouble before you walked out of the room." she slightly sticks her tongue at him.

"Yeah you're going to get it! You done?" He sees her put the last piece of her pancake into her mouth.

"Yes and thank you." She licks her lips as she hands the plate to him.

"You are welcome. And-" He leans close to her and whispers in her ear, "You're still getting it. Miss teaseful." Than he kisses her cheek. Megamind walked out of the room to return the plates in the kitchen. Roxanne just sat still and smirked at that thought. Though she didn't vision them making out on the bed. A vision of her and Megamind alone on the beach, running together holding hands in the cool water. The sight of the waves was so calming and the breeze was so relaxing. She than visioned them lying down on the shore making out together. The beach was completely empty so they had no worries of anyone watching for what was about to happen. Roxanne had no idea she was touching herself, to her it felt like Megamind was doing it all. Her fingers were both rubbing and thrusting. Two fingers on her right hand were rubbing her clit and the two fingers on her left hand were thrusting in and out of her womanhood.

"Oh Megamind..." She let out a low throatful moan.

Roxanne had no sense that he was right there in the doorway watching her. She was laying her head flat down on the pillow, her legs moving uncontrollable from underneath the blanket.

"Megamind!" Her back arches as she comed. He could see she was heavy breathing with sweat pouring down from her forehead.

"Turned on much?"

Roxanne jumped at the sound of his voice, not realizing he was there the whole time.

"I-I was just thinking about us."

"You know you can't hide your moans from me. I heard you from all the way out there. That very first low moan you did. I heard it very well."

"I was moaning your name."

"And that's why I came in here to see what you were doing. What were you thinking about anyways?"

"I visioned us alone on the beach making out and well we did it. At some point I didn't realize I was touching myself. I visioned it was you doing it."

"It was sexy my love."

"You still going to get me back?" She recalled him saying that to her before he left the room.

"Well watching you touching yourself was teasing the hell out of me. What do you think?-" He shuts the door behind him, "you're getting it." He answers that while locking the door tight.

Roxanne watched Megamind walk so seductively towards her. He was teasing her by lowering his pj bottoms half way down. So to tease him back, Roxanne took the blanket off to reveal her naked body to him.

Megamind face turns violet-purple, "You just love doing that to me, don't you?"

"C'mere my lover."

Though he took his sweet time. With every step he took towards her he was lowering his pants.

Roxanne carefully watched the movement of his body. Before she knew it he was ontop of her with just his boxers on. He eyes focused on her body admiring the sight of her curves, breasts, legs, thighs, and her warmth. The heat between them.

"So beautiful." He begins touching her breasts, "I know I tell you all the time but you truly are. My woman..." He whispers into her ear.

Roxanne begins feeling chills down her spine as Megamind hands playfully touched her silky soft skin.

"...please kiss me."

Megamind lips lightly touches her neck. Roxanne head goes comfortably back, enough to give him more access. Tiny marks were visible to see. He gave her at least two: one on her collarbone and of course the side of her neck.

"Megamind..." she feels his wanting lips kissing down from her neck to her breasts. Megamind tongue played with one of her nipples while his thumb was massaging the other, doing the same motion as his tongue. Roxanne hand reached for his giant head, massaging it as he was playing with her breasts. She knew what was coming next and what he wanted. Without any hesitation she separated her legs. Her body relaxed, slowly taking this in. Megamind hands were already feeling down her legs and in between them. While his lips were trailing down. He kissed down her body til he was positioned between her legs. Feather like touches on her folds, and feather like kisses on her inner thigh.

Roxanne kept herself relaxed. Taking in deep breathes. Hoping she could make this last longer than before. Teaseful licks were licking her folds, a warm hand touching her stomach. He was taking it slow with her. Roxanne encouraged Megamind by spreading her legs more widely. He took her encouragement by speading her folds open than gentally guided his tongue on her clit. Roxanne let out a low soft moan. Megamind took it apon himself to lick with just a little pressure.

Her breathing was getting louder along with her moans. Each stroke was getting intense. She just kept telling herself to take in deep breaths. Though it wasn't for long, Roxanne was moaning so loud that she had no control of her legs. Megamind had to hold both of them open, and down. Either way he was not going to stop til he had her screaming and filling his mouth with her juices.

"Oh Megamind! Oh Megamind!" She kept repeating over and over. Megamind had one of his hands massaging her breast; the other was fighting to keep her left leg open. While her other leg was uncontrollable moving.

"...make me come..." She struggled to say over her moans. Megamind licked and sucked this time.

This got her to moan louder and louder til..., "Megamind!" she screams as her juices fill his mouth. He let her juices come into his mouth. She tasted just like sweet maple syrup. Once he had enough he kissed her little nub to let her know he was done taking in her sweet juices. Megamind kissed his way up her body til his lips were touching hers. She was still breathing heavy but was able to kiss his sweet lips. Roxanne broke the kiss only to say, "your turn." She flipped him to where she was on top this time. He seemed a little nervous. His head though laid comfortably back on the pillow.

"I'll be gentle. I know how you are Megamind."

"Deep breathes." She gives him a warm smile.

Roxanne started at the nape of his neck. Kissing and sucking every inch, leaving tiny bruises. Her mouth travelled down his body til she had reached his boxers. In a very teaseful way she began pulling them down. Megamind breathing became a little faster, and she hasn't even done anything yet. She took one last glance up at him, which his focus was up at the ceiling. "Megamind?" She gentle begins rubbing the base of his cock.

"Love?" He answers, still focusing up at the ceiling.

"Look down here." She commanded in a sweet tone.

He took in a sigh and than looked down at her. Roxanne couldn't help but to reach up to kiss him on the lips. Megamind nerves seemed to ease at that very moment. And just to get things a little more heated up, Roxanne slipped her tongue into Megamind mouth. He followed after. Than he flipped her over back onto the pillow. Again being on top of her. They continued on, mouths clashing together, her hand was on his cock, while his two fingers were rubbing her clit. The two were moaning together as they kept on kissing.

"Oh!" Her mouth escapes his lips as she letted out a loud moan. Megamind lips didn't stop though, he just moved his mouth down to her neck.

"...Megamind..." She starts rubbing a little faster. And just as she did, Megamind lips hungrily sucked on the nape of her neck. Roxanne head jerked back, followed by two thin fingers going in and out of her entrance.

"Ohh!" They both screamed out. Roxanne felt his cum flowing down her hand; desperately wanting to taste him. Megamind could feel her cum going down his fingers. Both were breathing pretty heavy. Megamind lips were barely now touching her neck. He had his head propped up a little to catch his breath. She could feel his hot breath going in and out with every deep breath he took in. Her arms struggle a little, to wrap themselves around his back, "I love you." Very carefully he raises his head to look deep into her eyes, "and I love you Roxanne." He tells her with a passionate voice.

"You didn't let me go down on you." She complains.

"I'm sorry love. I know it's only been me going down on you."

"Oh I'm not upset or anything its just I feel bad that I'm not returning the favor."

"Roxanne its not that I don't want you to go down on me... its just it kind of makes me nervous. I know I allowed you the first night we did it but-" He hesitates to finish that sentence, "May be tonight I'll give it a chance again. I don't feel like I'm in the mood anymore."

"Is it me?" She suddenly asks.

"Oh no love, not at all! Roxanne, god I love kissing you. Please believe me, its just this sexual relationship we're beginning makes me a little nervous. I love you, you know deep down I do. Like I told you many times, I fell in love with you since I first saw you on T.V. and oh how I wanted you to be mine! Love having you as my girlfriend is the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me. This is my first serious relationship I had. And I hope for us that it will last forever. You're all I ever want. I know I tell you from time to time. But I'm serious when I tell you. No other girl will interest me. You are prettier-" He stops to clear his throat, "I mean more beautiful than those other girls."

"Megamind if it makes you that nervous to have sex with me, I understand. We can take it slow."

"Tonight we can try again, okay sweetie?" He gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Okay my love." She kind of just shrugged it off. But she didn't understand why he was being shy all of sudden. Just because she asked him if it was her and he answered in a reasonable manner, does not mean anything. He could just be covering it up.

"Megamind were you really being truthful?"

"About?" he gives her a confused look.

"Seriously you forgot? Megamind about me going down on you, I asked if it was me and you told me no. Were you being truthful to me?"

"Roxanne I know I was never truly honest with you in the past, but yes I was telling the truth to you. I want to be honest with you. I love you. I've always wanted to be honest with you, but I guess I'm afraid to tell the truth to you. Because I feel you'll laugh at me for sounding like an idiot. I just want to know how much do you really love me. Like how much I love you. I am just nervous about the whole sex thing. That night we did it, to tell you the truth I was scared but I trusted you. And I was okay. I'm not trying to put you down," he touches her cheek, "I just trying to explain to you how I feel about all this. You realize how bad I wanted you to myself? I wanted to take you away from this city, take you somewhere you and me can have peace together. A place where no one would ever bother us, not even Minion or Metroman. That's why I had the idea to ask you too marry me. I know we can't, not now. I hope you and me and can work out our problems and stay together. I don't want any other girl. None interest me. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I understand Megamind. You don't have to keep explaining yourself to me. I realize you're nervous, because you never had any serious relationships. I mean none. I'm your first. And if you want to make this work, than I'm the one who needs to keep this relationship together. I can be a little stubborn at times, but I do love you. I think I'm the one who's pushing things. That night we did it, I say for both of us; we both wanted it. I was nervous to, but god when your lips touched my bare skin it drove me crazy. I mean I've done it with other guys but nothing like that. I never had any guy go down on me, and certainly I never done it either. I've allowed them to kiss my bare body but not go down on me. I still don't understand why I allowed you though and than allowed myself to go down on you. I guess we were really turned on and didn't matter what we were doing. I don't mean to compare you to other guys, but you are a far better kisser. I don't know how you do it. Your kisses just turn me on and you being on top of me like this, you must know what I'm thinking?"

"I know love but some odd reason I'm not in the mood. I want to kiss you and may be your neck. But that's it. I don't know why, your neck just pulls me in. I noticed the marks I left," his fingers lightly touch her neck, Roxanne kind of shivers to the sensitivity of her neck.

"Sorry," he smiles to himself, "does this bother you?" he guides his fingers down her chest. Roxanne just smiled back, "no," than Megamind fingers went down to her legs, "how about this?" he moves them up and down.

"A little. I'm getting the chill down my back."

"Mhmm…" he leans down close to her neck, and starts kissing on her right side.

"…Megamind" her head goes back a little, "Mmm…" she hummed as he kissed all over neck once again. She felt his wandering hands feel around her body, just exploring. He truly was a good kisser. She had no idea how he became one, because he never had one relationship with any other girls, other than her. Her mind began to wander, may be during all the kidnaps he could of possibly stealed a kiss from her while she was unconscious and never said anything. She also thought may be he followed along when they kissed at that restaurant. How did he become a good kisser? It what she wanted to know. Sure they've been kissing, but it was nothing more only on the lips. Than two months later they do it. But ever since after that night, Megamind has been nervous about it and her going down on him. Roxanne can't quite figure it out. May be they really weren't ready. Or it could be something else. She'll soon get the whole truth out of him.


End file.
